ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Good Ol' Magic (TV series)/Workout for Lazy Girls
Workout for Lazy Girls is the fourth episode of Season 1 of Good Ol' Magic, airing on Cartoon Network on April 2nd, 2009. Synopsis Carrie buys a disc to become a fit person. What she didn't know is that the disc is hypnotic and was made to create an army of female warriors as Charlotte heads to stop her. Voice cast *Cathy Cavadini as Charlotte Painex *Frank Welker (vocal effects) as Tux *Lara Jill Miller as Carrie Painex *Elizabeth Daily as Suzane Simmons *Andrea Baker as Maria Jaxon * *Chris Cox as the Shopkeeper Transcript The theme song plays. The title card then shows and it cuts to the Painex household. Carrie is laying down on the couch eating Fiery-Cubes. Then, Charlotte comes in with the remote and turns what she was watching off. *'Carrie:' Hey, I was watching that! *'Charlotte:' So? How long you plan to stay there? *'Carrie:' All day. She drags her out of the couch. *'Charlotte:' Can you try something productive? Like working out? Carrie frowns and gets annoyed. *'Carrie:' Are you calling me fat? *'Charlotte:' No, not at all. *'Carrie:' Save me the sympathy. *'Charlotte:' Fine, I am. She gets up. *'Carrie:' I'm not fat. (looks) But I'm getting a bit chubby. *'Charlotte:' Exactly. Why don't you do like Maria and start working out? Even if only a few minutes by day. It can help. Really can. Tux makes noises. *'Carrie:' So, what do you suggest? *'Charlotte:' I dunno, maybe a workout DVD. Carrie smiles. *'Carrie:' Why not? What kind? *'Charlotte:' Just get a random one. Now excuse me, I have to see Maria. *'Carrie:' (mocking) Oh Maria, you're so cute. *'Charlotte:' Aw, shut up! Gotta go! As I said, I need to go to Maria! Remember to get fit! She leaves as Tux follows her. It cuts to a nearby store as Carrie is searching for DVDs, with some titles including Whip It In Shape, The Exterminator and Jurassic Ark. *'Carrie:' Wow, such a good chunk of good movies... But I have to focus. She's having a hard time to decide what to choose as the shopkeeper approaches her. *'Shopkeeper:' Might if I help? *'Carrie:' Yeah. My cousin says I'm getting out of shape and suggested to find a workout video to help me. What would you suggest? *'Shopkeeper:' Follow me. I have the right thing for you. She does so as he gives her a Work It Out DVD. *'Shopkeeper:' This DVD stars one of the greatest actresses of recent years. But careful, some people say this is a cursed DVD and the last people who watched it never became the same again. *'Carrie:' Like The Semicircle? *'Shopkeeper:' I didn't say they died. *'Carrie:' Oh. So, how much is it? *'Shopkeeper:' 14 euros. She grabs her wallet and gives the money. *'Shopkeeper:' Good. Have fun. But remember what I said. She goes. With Charlotte, she and Tux are watching a movie. Maria comes with a popcorn bowl. *'Maria:' What did I miss? *'Charlotte:' I can rewind it if you want. *'Maria:' Alright then. She sits down as Tux tweets. *'Maria:' So... Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Good Ol' Magic Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas